


Ars Longa Vita Brevis

by okjb



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Like, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Piercings, Smut, dick piercings lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-24 16:21:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8379169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okjb/pseuds/okjb
Summary: Jaebum is the new piercer at Jackson's tattoo parlor, and in walks Youngjae to follow up on his tattoo.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> since we don't know what youngjae's tattoo is yet, just indulge me will you :)

“Just give me something cool, like an anchor or an upside down cross.” Jaebum hears from across the counter, and sighs.

When he joined Jackson’s tattoo parlor three months ago as the new piercer, he thought he’d get to see some badass works of art, but instead they get the typical drunk coerced by their equally inebriated friend to get something that’ll just be covered up for the rest of their lives.

“Just tell them to fuck off.” Jaebum groans out loud.

“They’re our number one source of income, no can do.” Jackson shrugs and smiles, while leading the drunkard to his station. “Just keep an eye out front for me, will you?” So with no customers and jack shit to do, Jaebum sits by the front counter and hikes his boots up, while flipping through a magazine.

It’s a Tuesday evening, so they’d probably get one or two more customers, all wanting something small, if not some piss drunk dude, then teenagers wanting to rebel against their parents. But Jaebum’s learned to bite his tongue, because Jackson’s right. If they have the money for it, he could care less who they are or what they want.

 

“Hi um, excuse me?” Jaebum peers his eyes off the magazine, and removes his feet from the counter as fast as he can. He eyes down a boy, younger than he is and unbelievably beautiful. With soft brown hair, and pouty lips which he’s been staring at for too long now. “Is Jackson in?” The beautiful boy speaks.

“Oh, um- yeah, he’s working on someone right now.” He finally finds his words, and watches the boy blush softly. “Were you going to get something done or?”

“I just came in for a checkup. You know how Jackson gets. It’s like he doesn’t trust me to take care of my own tattoo, which is on my body.” He laughs vividly and Jaebum chuckles, not immune to the contagious laughter filling the room.

The boy is wearing a cardigan over a loose tank with a pair of skinny jeans, and Jaebum wonders what his tattoo could be. Something cliché? Something abstract? Or something meaningful?  Though he’s even more curious as to wear the tattoo could be. His shoulder? His ankle? Somehow, he feels jealous of Jackson for being able to touch the skin, which he presumes would be soft and delicate, of the most adorable boy he’s laid eyes on.

The boy coughs, and Jaebum realizes he’s been caught. “I’ll go let Jackson know you’re here.” Jaebum tails to the back and knocks on the open door of Jackson’s station. “Hey, there’s someone here for a checkup.”

“Oh that must be Youngjae. You mind checking out his tattoo for me? I might take a while here.” Jackson doesn’t bother to look back at him as he continues inking the dude who looks like he’s seconds from puking.

“Uh sure but I don’t know what to check for?”

“Just make sure it’s not infected and that it’s healing properly.”

 

“Youngjae?” He cautiously calls out the name, and when the boy by the front counter smiles towards him his chest constricts for a brief moment. “Jackson’s going to take a while, but I can check you- it, I mean I can check your tattoo for you.” He internally screams for being so awkward.

“Sure.” Youngjae grins and follows him to his designated room, a little further down from Jackson’s, with the only door with a lock in the place. It used to be a sort of changing room, but was re-vamped once Jaebum was hired.

“Just take a seat. I’m Jaebum, by the way.” Jaebum points to the massage table he usually uses for his clients.

“Jaebum.” Youngjae smiles. “You don’t do tattoos?” Youngjae asks after looking around and finding no tattooing equipment.

“Nah, I do piercings, as you can tell.” He tilts his head left and right to show off his ears, covered in small gold hoops and black studs. “I have a few more, but those would be quite difficult to show.” He smirks at the small gasp coming from Youngjae. “Anyway, where’s your tattoo by the way?” He asks while washing his hands.

“Oh on my right arm.”

Jaebum would be lying if he said he wasn’t hoping for the tattoo to be someone on his lower stomach or thighs, but he keeps himself professional and instructs for Youngjae to remove his cardigan. Once his arms are bare, Youngjae smooths his hands over his arms to warm himself up.

“Sorry if it’s a bit chilly in here.” Jaebum says as he notices Youngjae shiver. Youngjae gives him a large smile and shakes his head, saying he’s just overly sensitive to the cold.

 

Now done with his prepping, Jaebum walks over to Youngjae for a closer look at his tattoo. Before he notices the script on his right arm, his eyes wander to Youngjae’s exposed chest through the opening of the arm. The tank top, definitely two sizes too large for Youngjae’s small frame, does nothing to cover what Jaebum’s been desperately trying to avoid thinking about. Just as his thoughts seemed to think, Youngjae chest honestly looks soft and squishy due to his sitting position. And with his nipples pert, rubbing against the cotton material, Jaebum is having a hard time remaining calm and collected.

So before he gets caught drooling, Jaebum focuses his attention back to Youngjae’s arm, where he is met with a soft font that he recognizes as one of Jackson’s favorites that he had been saving for the perfect customer.

He runs his thumb at the bottom of each word, smiling softly at the tattoo. He doesn’t know much, anything really, about Youngjae yet the tattoo seemed to go perfectly well with him. Maybe it was the soft contrast against his tan skin, or the words themselves that seem to hold a lot of passion within them.

“Ars Longa Vita Brevis” Youngjae repeats the words inked on his skin.

Jaebum nods. “Art is long, life is short.”

“How did you know?” Youngjae asks, wide-eyed and mouth agape.

“I took a semester of philosophy years back, and some things stick I guess.” Jaebum shrugs, trying to hide his blush.

“Wow I had to explain it to Jackson for almost an hour until he understood it!” Youngjae giggles and Jaebum thanks the gods for his talent of remembering useless shit. Though not so useless now, he thinks.

“I don’t mean to question your judgment or anything, but isn’t the quote sad. ‘Your work will be remembered but you’ll be forgotten’ or something like that?”

“True, but my work _is_ me, and as long as someone sees it and can feel the emotions I felt while doing it then that’s all that matters to me.”

“It?” Jaebum asks, directing his attention back to the tattoo in hopes Youngjae doesn’t see passed his rue to get more information about him.

“Painting. I’m a painter, well trying to be, you know?”

“Wow you’re too happy to be a painter.” He realizes he said that out loud, as Youngjae is clutching his stomach from laughing too hard. “Shit, I hope that didn’t offend you, I’m sorry.” Jaebum now turning shades of red.

“No no, it’s fine. I know I’m not the cliché brokenhearted painter, but someone has to paint the happiness in this world too.” He beams and Jaebum returns the smile, while applying a soothing cream to the tattoo.

 

If he were perfectly honest, he has no clue to how well or bad Youngjae’s tattoo is progressing. From his point of view it look to be healing well, but the last time he thought that Jackson told the client that it might get infected in a few days. Jackson is a goddamn genius when it came to tattoos, so he had hoped to stall Youngjae long enough for Jackson to be done. But unfortunately, Youngjae caught on rather quickly.

“Do you even know what you’re doing?” Youngjae chuckles. “You’ve been staring at it for a while now.”

“Honestly, I don’t. It looks good to me, but I don’t want to tell you something and then I’d be wrong and you’d come back to sue me because your arm fell off. So I was hoping Jackson would finish his tattoo then come check on you.”

Youngjae laughs. “I’ve been taking care of it properly, but I don’t mind waiting for Jackson if that’ll make you feel better. I didn’t have any plans for the night anyway.”

“Sure, that’d be great. Thanks.” Jaebum washes his hands again and heads to check on the front of the shop, but is stopped by Youngjae’s hand on his wrist.

“Wait. Can you stay with me? I like talking to you..”

“Oh sure.” It’s not like there’d be a shit ton of customers coming in. So Jaebum hops onto the counter next to the sink, while Youngjae sits back on the table.

 

“So do you have piercing because you like them or to make your clients feel more comfortable?” Youngjae asks after a few minutes of small talk. Jaebum found out that Youngjae is two years younger than him, and finishing his last year in college.

“Both I guess. Most of my piercings came before the job, others I got out of curiosity but they’ve come in handy to ease their minds. Most of the time people are scared shitless to get piercings on their nipples or dick.”

“On their-“ Youngjae, beet red, has a coughing attack and Jaebum takes note at how shy he could be. “Doesn’t it hurt though?” Youngjae hugs his chest, and Jaebum lets out a laugh.

“Not as much as a tattoo, honestly. But unlike a tattoo, a piercing can enhance pleasure if placed in a certain part of the body.”

“Oh.” Youngjae remains quiet, looking like he’s lost in his thoughts until he looks straight at Jaebum. “Is it pleasurable for both people?” He curiously asks.

“Sure. Never kissed someone with a tongue piercing or had sex with someone with a genital piercing then?”

Youngjae shakes his head no, and Jaebum’s dick nearly jumps at the opportunity. “It’s probably one of the best experiences you’ll ever have, well, if they do it properly.”   

“And… you can? Do it properly, I mean?”

Jaebum watches as Youngjae plays with the hem of his tank top, and smirks a little too smug. “Of course, I’m rather certain.”

“Do you always flirt with your clients?” Finally losing interest in his shirt, Youngjae looks at him while biting his bottom lip. It’s honestly too attractive, Jaebum thinks.

“Never had someone worth flirting with.” They both seemed pleased with the words that come out of his mouth, because Youngjae’s eye become lidded and hungry. Jaebum returns the look and jumps off the counter to approach Youngjae.

 

Jaebum stands between Youngjae’s legs, and eyes him cautiously, making sure they both want what’s about to happen. Youngjae pulls him closer and wraps his legs around Jaebum’s thighs. “Why don’t you show me how good piercings can feel?” Youngjae breathes hot against his lips. Jaebum practically growls before kissing Youngjae.

The kiss is better than he could have ever imagined. It’s soft yet powerful; sweet yet dirty.  He thinks about how it’d feel if either one of them had a tongue piercing, and he adds it to the top of his list for future piercings.

When they pull away to catch their breath, Youngjae lets out a shaky moan as he removes his tank top and Jaebum quickly removes his own. He watches the way Youngjae stares at the small bar going through his right nipple. He nods in encouragement and Youngjae brings his thumb to swipe across it.

“Does that feel good?” Youngjae genuinely asks.

“Yeah, just- pull on it a bit.” Jaebum throws his head back as Youngjae takes the piercing in between his fingers and tugs on it. He never had sensitive nipples, but the way Youngjae pulls on it causes him to shamelessly moan.

“Fuck that’s hot.”

“It feels even better.” Jaebum places Youngjae’s hands on the table and kisses him before leaning down to swirl his tongue around one of Youngjae’s nipples. Youngjae’s body immediately arches back and Jaebum smirks. “You’d probably enjoy them very much.” Jaebum says as his fingers give the other nipple equal attention.

“Fuck.. yeah- too good.” Youngjae moans, probably too loud to be confined in the room, but it only turns him on more.

Jaebum kisses up Youngjae’s chest, sucking on the skin at the junction of his neck. Usually he’d be balls deep by now but there was something about Youngjae that made him want to take his time on the foreplay. He wants to take his time, knowing he might not be able to get another chance to see Youngjae again.

 

He finally loosens his belt, but is stopped after popping the button off by Youngjae. “Let me.” His voice soft and sultry that Jaebum can only nod.

Youngjae jumps off the table and falls to his knees. Jaebum’s pants and underwear are off within seconds, but Youngjae doesn’t touch him. Rather, he takes his time to marvel at the studs of silver along the shaft. Jaebum has two barbells along the topside of his shaft, and another at the base of his dick, mostly for show though as it shines through the finely trimmed hair.

At first, Youngjae feathers the pad of his index finger across the studs, which causes Jaebum to sigh, both from pleasure and annoyance. Which doesn’t last long, as Youngjae starts licking at the piercings. Finally Youngjae’s mouth is on his dick, taking in only the head and the first piercing. Adjusting quickly to the feel and taste of the metal, Youngjae flattens his tongue and swallows further down, meeting the base piercing with his nose and moaning around his dick.

With no signs of a gag reflex, Jaebum snaps his hips and fucks Youngjae’s mouth, wiping away the tears on the corner of Youngjae’s eyes. “Fuck Youngjae, your mouth feels so good.” He says as he pulls out of Youngjae’s mouth and helps him stand up. Jaebum kisses Youngjae, and helps him out of his jeans. Youngjae’s dicks slaps firmly against the pit of his stomach, and Jaebum licks his lips while stroking Youngjae. They’re both incredibly hard, with precum smearing down both their lengths, Jaebum decides to stop teasing.  

 

Youngjae turns around and places his elbows on the table for support. He sticks out his ass and spreads his legs as far as he comfortably can. Jaebum reaches for the bottle of lube he knew was kept in the room, and quickly spreads some on his fingers. Youngjae hums as Jaebum teases the rim before inserting a finger. Youngjae pushes back, and Jaebum adds a second finger, working to open him up as much as he can.

“More Jaebum, hurry..” Youngjae begs, and Jaebum doesn’t hesitate to add the third finger. He waits for Youngjae to adjust to his fingers, but seconds later, Youngjae is bouncing back, fucking himself on Jaebum’s fingers.

He curves his fingers slightly, and smirks when Youngjae cries out in pleasure. Jaebum removes his fingers and aligns himself before whispering into Youngjae’s ear. “Ready baby?” Youngjae replies with incoherent moans and a mumbling of yesses.

So Jaebum enters slowly, making sure Youngjae is stretched enough to not feel uncomfortable by his piercings.     

“I’m okay.. fuck me already.” Youngjae tilts his head back and pleads. “Please, I need it.”

Jaebum starts moving his hips, fucking him slowly then roughly and fast once Youngjae starts pushing back. All Jaebum can hear is the sound of skin against skin and Youngjae’s delicious moans.

“I’m close.” Youngjae pants. Jaebum reaches for Youngjae’s dick and starts stroking to his frantic pace.

“Come for me.” Jaebum purrs and he feels Youngjae clench down on him as he releases onto Jaebum’s hand.

Jaebum pulls out, not wanting to fuck an oversensitive Youngjae, but Youngjae turns around and pouts. “Come in my mouth.” Youngjae lazily falls to the floor a second time, and kisses the head. Youngjae sucks and plays with the silver studs with his tongue. Jaebum moans his name and Youngjae quickly hallows his cheeks, taking him deeper. Jaebum comes, thighs shaking and chest heaving as he watches Youngjae swallow and lick his lips.

They dress quietly yet comfortably as Youngjae hums to a song and Jaebum smiles contently.

“You were right, that’s literally the best sex I’ve ever had.”

“Me too.” Jaebum answers honestly, and Youngjae giggles.

“Guess we should go check on Jackson now?”

 

They walk out and head to Jackson’s station which is empty and clean. He must have just finished, Jaebum thinks. They head to the front of the store and see a group of maybe 20 girls huddled in front of Jackson, who’s trying to quiet them all in order to speak to each girl individually. “Girls listen, I’ll get to each one of you shortly, alright?”

“Hey, Jacks. Need any help?” Jaebum places a hand on Jackson’s shoulder.

“Help?! Where were you, what the fuck? I come out to check on you and these girls have been waiting for twenty minutes. I heard some noises back there, were you fucking someone?” He whispers the last part.

“Sorry, No I was um, checking Youngjae’s tattoo.”

Jackson snaps his neck back, and eyes Youngjae, who’s standing behind Jaebum, waving at him.

“Hi Jackson, it’s healing pretty well. Anyway, I should get out of your way. Oh mom wants us to go over tonight because she made to much food apparently.” Youngjae laughs and waves at the boys, winking at Jaebum before walking out the door.

“IM JAEBUM DID YOU JUST FUCK MY LITTLE BROTHER?” Jackson doesn’t bother to whisper.


	2. part two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know many ppl wanted a sequel to this, so i hope you enjoy this small chapter :)

Jaebum should have forgotten about Youngjae. After the earful from Jackson about deflowering his little brother, which Jaebum was really tempted to say was far from the truth, and about ethics in the workplace, he should have filed Youngjae away in the darkest corner of his mind, reserved for his nights in, and focused on work.

But that proved impossible because Youngjae seemed to have a thing for making Jaebum's life incredibly hard (in more than one way).

 

It wasn't hard for Youngjae to find out Jackson's schedule, they are brothers after all. So on days when Jackson would leave early or have appointments to make, it wouldn't surprise Jaebum anymore to find Youngjae giggling his way into the tattoo parlor, some days with fresh paint on his torn jeans, and other days with clean tight skinny jeans. Those days being the worst for business but the best according to Jaebum.

It was cute at first. Youngjae would walk in saying he was interested in getting a piercing and had a few questions. Jaebum figured Jackson gave him a lecture as well so he found it harmless to take him to the back. Big mistake (but not really) because the second he closed his door, Jaebum was pinned to the wall with Youngjae’s lips on his.

"Youngjae, we can't. You're Jackson little brother, he'll-" but his sentences were always cut short by Youngjae cupping his bulge and licking down his neck. Not that he was going to seriously protest because how could he say no to the most beautiful boy he's ever seen, and having his dick in Youngjae’s hand definitely persuaded him to give in to the younger boy’s plan, whatever it may be.

 

So today he expects just as much. Jackson was going to an art convention to find inspiration, and Jaebum had scheduled all his appointments in the morning, leaving the rest of the afternoon free to do inventory if Jackson asks.

"Hey Jaebumie!" Youngjae beams as he enters the tattoo parlor at exactly 3 o clock. Jaebum grins and kisses Youngjae from across the counter. It's strange how natural it all feels, and Jaebum's been meaning to ask Youngjae what their relationship is exactly but he's just never got around to it.

"Hey Youngjae. What are you up to?"

 

"I've been thinking..." Youngjae taps his fingers on the front counter and averts his eyes. Knowing Youngjae as the assertive type, Jaebum is seriously curious as to what is making Youngjae stutter his thoughts. "About getting that piercing after all."

"That piercing?" Jaebum asks, not sure which one he's referring to since he's been teaching Youngjae about all sorts of piercings.

Youngjae reaches out to grab Jaebum's hand and places it on his chest.

Catching on quickly, Jaebum gulps as Youngjae moves his hand down to slowly rub against his right nipple then moving to the left.

"Here." Youngjae whispers even though there's only the two of them occupying the building currently. There's a soft blush on his cheeks, and Jaebum bites his lower lip to trap his shaky breath in.

"You know you don't have to say that as an excuse anymore right? I'll fuck you any time you want baby." He uses the pet name for the first time outside of being balls deep in Youngjae, and comes to realize it suits Youngjae well, _baby_. He can get used to saying it more often, publically.

"I know and it's not fair you're the only one that gets to feel good." Youngjae flails his arms when Jaebum raises an eyebrow. "I didn't mean for it to sound like that. Don't get me wrong, you make me feel good, really good. It’s just… I think it'd be great for our sex life if I got one or two piercings as well."

_Our sex life._

 

Jaebum doesn't know what to process first. The fact that they've been sleeping together for a while long enough for what they’ve been doing to be called a sex life rather than hooking up. Or the fact that they've been exclusively fucking (he's assuming), insinuating what they have going on is much more than a friends with benefits type of thing.

"So...?" Youngjae nudges him, halting his thoughts. “What do you think?”

“If you really want them, then I’ll do it for you.” Jaebum walks out from behind the counter to reach for Youngjae’s hand. He walks them to the back, and closes the door to the piercing room behind them. Youngjae sits on the table, while Jaebum washes his hands. “Are you sure?” Jaebum asks one final time before he rummages through his stud piercings, deciding which barbell would suit Youngjae the best.

“Yeah, I want to feel what you feel during sex.” Youngjae says, convinced.

“I don’t want to talk you out of getting them, because I honestly think you’ll look sexy as fuck with your nipples pierced, but you do know that the healing process can be between 6 to 9 weeks?”

“THAT’S TWO MONTHS?!” Youngjae drops his hands on the table, and yells, flabbergasted.

“Well if it heals properly with no troubles then yeah, but most people don’t listen to my precautions and have to wait another month.”

“Two months. Maybe three, without sex? Oh um… I don’t know now uh-” Youngjae swings his legs, taking his time to think it over.

“You can still have sex, but I just recommend not to agitate your chest while it’s healing. It feels good once it’s healed, but again, it’s your decision to make.” Jaebum says while leaning against the table beside Youngjae.   

 

Jaebum hears Youngjae mumble something that he can’t make out, and when he’s about to turn and ask him to repeat what he said, he finds Youngjae teary eyed. He panics, and places his hands on Youngjae’s shoulder, asking him what’s wrong.

“I said, I won’t be able to see you if I get it! You’ll probably want to be professional and not want to fuck me so I won’t risk prolonging the healing process. And even if I get the piercings, who’s to say you won’t get bored of me in two months?!”

“You’re right. I wouldn’t want to fuck you because I wouldn’t trust myself not to touch you, but that doesn’t mean we can’t see each other. Was I the only one that thought we were more than fuck buddies..”  Jaebum asks, a bit dejected.

“No!” Youngjae yells, meeting his eyes. “I was just afraid that sex is all you wanted since you’ve never made it clear.”

“To my defensive, you’ve never given me a chance to since you always come in guns blazing. And if I’m being honestly, I am getting a bit bored… of us only meeting in this cramped room, when we could be going out to nicer places, or I can maybe see where you work.”

“Are you asking me out?” Youngjae, now grinning, asks.

“Yes, I am.”

“Good. And I’ve decided to get the piercings after all.”

“Great choice.” Jaebum smirks, and kisses Youngjae, before instructing him to remove his shirt and moving to sterilize the piercings.

 

“Wait!” Youngjae’s voice halts Jaebum’s hand, seconds from the needle touching Youngjae’s delicate skin.

“Jesus Youngjae, don’t yell when I have a needle close to your nipple.” He playfully says, while placing the needle down. “What’s wrong?”

“Can we… have sex one last time? I mean not last- last time, but you know what I mean. I wasn’t planning on become celibate when I was walking over here you know.”

Jaebum laughs, and the swirls in his stomach from hearing Youngjae say round-aboutly that he hasn’t been fucking anyone else makes Jaebum kiss Youngjae a little too roughly and sloppy. However, hearing Youngjae moan into his mouth has caution flying out the window.

Jaebum sneaks his hand down Youngjae’s pants after almost ripping the button off Youngjae’s jeans and skips the foreplay. He strokes Youngjae’s dick until it’s uncomfortably rubbing against the fabric. Jaebum wants to take his time, he really does, especially because he’s not too sure when he’ll be able to fuck Youngjae without restraint again, but another part of him wants to wreck Youngjae’s body. He wants to mark every inch of Youngjae’s soft skin, and fuck him roughly just like he’s grown to know Youngjae loves.

“I can’t wait to take you out. Have people see you next to me and be envious that I’m the only one that gets to see you this wrecked.” Jaebum breathes heavily against Youngjae’s lips. Youngjae moans loudly and Jaebum swear he could make a living out of singing if just his moans sound this beautiful.  

“You’re the only one.” Youngjae breathes as Jaebum licks a trail down his neck.

 

Jaebum growls, possessively, and pulls Youngjae’s hips to meet his own. With, Youngjae still sitting on the table, Jaebum can feel his dick pressing hard against his own jeans. Jaebum pushes his hips up a few times and grinds against each other while breathing heavily into each other’s mouths.

After feeling like they both need something more, Jaebum takes a step back and helps Youngjae to his feet. If they were going to fuck like it’s their last time, Jaebum wants not even a single article of clothing between them. So Jaebum throws off his shirt and lets his jeans hang low at his hips while he leans to press kisses along Youngjae’s jawline and down his shoulder.

Jaebum takes notice of Youngjae’s tattoo, which is at its end of the healing process, and the beautiful words now look like they’ve been a part of Youngjae’s skin his whole life. Of course, he’d expect nothing less from Jackson’s work, especially since it was his little brother he was inking up. But he quickly forgets about the tattoo and Jackson especially, and focuses on something much more in his area of expertise.

“I swear, you have the most sensitive nipples ever.” Jaebum says lustfully, as he barely traces over a bare nipple and watches as it hardens under his touch. Although Youngjae is the artist among the two of them, Jaebum wants nothing more than use Youngjae’s body as his own canvas; pierce his skin in the most pleasurable areas of his body, and watch Youngjae succumb to the euphoric feeling.

“It’s because it’s cold...” Youngjae pouts, and his voice shakes once Jaebum leans in and pulls Youngjae’s left nipple in between his teeth. “Oh fuck, Jaebum..”  Youngjae’s nails dig into Jaebum’s shoulder, while the older switches nipples. Once they’re left swollen and red, Jaebum decides to move his tongue up and leave deep scarlet marks on Youngjae’s collar bones. His hands work their way to Youngjae’s jeans, and pushes them down along with his underwear. Jaebum licks his lips and teasingly traces the head of Youngjae’s dick before letting his hands rake up Youngjae’s body.

“You’re a work of art, you know that right? So goddamn beautiful.” Jaebum says before attaching his lips to Youngjae’s, and lifting him up to sit on the table. Youngjae groans from the coldness of the table, but Jaebum works quickly to warm his naked thighs with his hands.

 

Youngjae reaches out and touches the piercing on his nipple, while Jaebum watches the way Youngjae’s eyes carefully stare at the metal. He lets Youngjae take his time, after all, Jaebum wants him to be more than a hundred percent certain it is something he wants. Once Youngjae seems content, he lifts his head up at Jaebum and smirks. “Now time to see my favorite piercings on you.”

Jaebum, by now, should know that Youngjae is anything but innocent, but somehow he always gets the wind knocked out of him when Youngjae is so straightforward. It’s sexy as hell though, and Jaebum plans to give Youngjae exactly what he wants.

So he removes the last two pieces of clothing on him, and strokes himself a few times for relief until he hears Youngjae whine.

“I want to feel you in my mouth again.” Youngjae practically purrs and it’s truly a fight against himself to say no.

“We can save that for another time, today is just about you baby.” 

Youngjae half whines and half moans, when Jaebum closes the space between them and lets Youngjae wrap his legs around him.

“I don’t think this table is meant for more than one person, so we’ll just have to be creative.” Jaebum smirks as he brings Youngjae’s legs over his shoulders. Youngjae catches on and lies back while moving close to the edge.

 

It’s an awkward position but with Youngjae lifting his ass up in the air, Jaebum leans in and licks a strip from Youngjae’s balls to his hole. Jaebum wastes no time; he lets his tongue stretch Youngjae as wide as he can, and makes sure he has Youngjae begging for more.

By the time he feels Youngjae pushing down on his tongue, Jaebum pulls out and adds two fingers right after. Jaebum has always been known to have precise and steady hands, and the same goes for outside of work. He finds the spot that has Youngjae in a moaning mess in seconds and teases him by brushing ever so softly against his prostate. Jaebum doesn’t want him to come too quickly, after all.

“Please- fuck, I’m ready Jaebum. Hurry.” Youngjae begs. When Jaebum pulls his fingers out and puts Youngjae’s legs down to find the bottle of lube, Youngjae wraps his legs around his waist, stopping him from moving. “I can’t wait much longer, please. I want it like this.”

So Jaebum curses, and groans at the sight of Youngjae begging to be fucked raw.

However, it makes him realize something. The second day of meeting Youngjae, they had both agreed to get tested. It had come up in simple conversation and it was something that wouldn’t hurt to do regardless. It was never discussed out loud, but once they shared their results, they didn’t bother to have sex with a condom after that. It was a little reckless, but it makes Jaebum realize that Youngjae was always the one for him, because he would never fuck someone without protection, and even less someone he hardly knew. Youngjae has a pull on him though, call it fate or soulmate shit, but he’s certain Youngjae feels the same and fuck if he’s not going to give his all to him.

“Fuck you’re so sexy Youngjae, look at you.” Jaebum watches Youngjae blush as he lets his eyes wonder down Youngjae’s ravaged body.

“Please Jaebum, I’ll come if you don’t fuck me now.” Youngjae cries out as he squeezes his dick to hold off a bit longer from his imminent release.

Jaebum nods and finally spreads Youngjae’s ass cheeks as wide as he can and lines his dick up before slowly pushing in. Both their bodies shudder at the feeling and Jaebum watches Youngjae’s stomach contract while he tightens his grip along the edge of the table. 

“You always feel so good inside me.” Youngjae throws his head back in utter pleasure and Jaebum quickly attaches his lips to Youngjae’s neck. “I want it hard, don’t stop until you come.” Youngjae begs and Jaebum moans when Youngjae pushes back to meet each one of Jaebum’s thrusts.

He knows Youngjae is close, but Jaebum only speeds his tempo. He tells Youngjae to grab onto him, and once arms are wrapped around his neck and Jaebum can feel Youngjae’s hot breath on his ear, Jaebum practically pounds into Youngjae. He feels the table move further back until it hits the nearest wall, and even that doesn’t stop Jaebum. Youngjae’s moans now louder than he’s ever heard before and Jaebum feels the pit of his stomach tingle with pleasure.

With Youngjae moaning his name religiously, Jaebum presses their lips together until Youngjae finally comes with curses slipping from his tongue. A few more thrusts and Jaebum follows Youngjae and comes inside him. Youngjae groans at the feeling and Jaebum notices his soft dick twitch with readiness to start the second round.

“I think I love you.” Youngjae breathes heavily as Jaebum wraps his arms around him, and kisses the top of his head.

Jaebum looks at Youngjae, confirming it was something he said while in a clear state of mind and not just a heat of the moment type of confession, and when he finds Youngjae trying to study his face, Jaebum relaxes.

“You have no fucking idea how much I love you Youngjae and how great it feels to say that.” He kisses Youngjae before finally pulling apart and getting napkins to clean themselves off. “How about we save the piercing for tomorrow and go on a date right now?

 

“We have to tell Jackson.” Youngjae says while Jaebum finishes locking up the shop early to head for a walk through the park.

“Yeah, we should..” Jaebum agrees. He honestly feels bad for lying to his friend and ultimately his employer, but it’s not as easy when Jackson is insanely over protective of his brother.

“It won’t be that bad I promise. How about you come over for dinner? We’ll tell him once he starts eating dessert.” Youngjae states. Jaebum tries to tell him that in a public place where he can’t kick Jaebum’s ass is preferred, but Youngjae promises to show him all his baby pictures after dinner, so he gladly accepts.   

 

 

Jackson had sent Youngjae a text saying he’d be home late minutes before Youngjae and Jaebum arrived at their home. Not wanting to prolong having the ‘talk’ with Jackson, they decide to wait in Youngjae’s room. Youngjae shows him photo albums and Jaebum can’t help but think Youngjae’s only gotten cuter with age.

“This was my first boyfriend.” Youngjae points to a certain photo in Youngjae’s high school photo album. “He was on the soccer team and had an eyebrow piercing. I thought he was so cool.” Youngjae laughs. Jaebum can’t help but think the guy looked an asshole.

“You reminded me of him, when I first saw you.”

“How? He looks like a prick!” Jaebum pouts.

“Oh he was. But I liked his piercing, a lot.” Youngjae, now leaning against him, traces the studs and hoops along Jaebum’s ear. “But yours, I love.”

“I hope my piercing aren’t the only reason why you’re with me.” Jaebum frowns.

“They’re not, but they’re definitely a plus.” Youngjae whispers into his ear, and sneakily palms Jaebum through his jeans.

“Youngjae, we seriously can’t. Jackson can come home any minute now.” Jaebum’s slowly losing a dying fight.

“He said he won’t be home until much later. Please, I’ll just suck you off so I won’t make much noise.” Youngjae bats his eyelashes and Jaebum groans in defeat. Youngjae quickly falls to his knees and unzips Jaebum’s pants. However before Youngjae can even get his dick out, they both hear feet stomping near them. Jaebum tries to pull Youngjae up, but Youngjae smirks and turns to his door, where he finds Jackson standing there with his mouth wide open.

“WHAT THE FUCK!” Jackson yells, and when Jaebum tries to tell him nothing happened Youngjae yells above them.

“We’re dating so we can have sex all we want, also I’m getting my nipples pierced tomorrow.” Youngjae sticks out his tongue and pushes Jackson out the door, making sure he locks the door behind him.

“WHO HAVE YOU TURNED BY SWEET BROTHER INTO JAEBUM!”


End file.
